Samurai (episode)
Samurai is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Synopsis When Emperor Gruumm brings an alien samurai named Katana from the past, Commander Cruger sends B-Squad to Kyoto, Japan to defend it from Gruumm. Doggie leaves Newtech City defenseless and brings the Delta Base to Japan and Gruumm takes advantage of this opportunity. Plot Shadow Ranger and Red Ranger are in a training session and Shadow defeats him. Cruger's break Jack's sword. Jack thinks that if he had the Shadow Saber, he could probably beat Cruger. Commander Cruger disagrees and says: "No you couldn't. Even if I gave you my sword, and I toke what was left, I'll still defeat you. Your arrogance is blinding. It has you believing that it is the sword that makes the difference, and not the swordsman." Jack is unconvinced. Meanwhile, Emperor Gruumm comes up with a plan. Emperor Gruumm uses the time portal, to bring Katana from the past and into present. Katana is an alien who was trained by a Samurai and became the first alien Samurai. Katana kicks Jack's weapon out of his hand and gives Jack his weapon back and the battle continues. Broodwing doesn't like the odds and releases several Krybots. The cadets battle the Krybots and Katana leaves. After the battle, the cadets want to search for Katana. Jack tells them of what Katana had him, but didn't battle him because he didn't have a weapon. Commander Cruger is reluctant to leave Newtech City defenseless, but he can not let Gruumm get a foot hold anywhere. Kat informs the Rangers that if they aim for the orbs, they will not damage the buildings and destroy the robot. The Rangers do so and the buildings are returned to their original locations, and the giant robot is destroyed. In the woods, Red Ranger and Katana continued to duel and eventually Red Ranger wins. Red Ranger apologizes as he runs the judgment scanner on Katana. The scanner finds Katana not guilty. Afterwards, S.P.D. headquarters returns to Newtech City. Commander Cruger informs the B Squad cadets that they had a victory, but at a cost of a loss. Commander Cruger tells the cadets by going to Japan, they left Newtech City defenseless and Emperor Gruumm took advantage. Emperor Gruumm had the Krybots steal several containers of Iridium. Commander Cruger tells the cadets that Emperor Gruumm is up to something and they need to find out what it is. The cadets leave the command center trailed by a small, white orb. Later, Jack and Commander Cruger met outside. Jack is thrilled that he finally has the Shadow Saber. Commander Cruger tells Jack that he does not have the Shadow Saber and the saber reverts to it's true form in Jack's hands. Jack is upset that Commander Cruger let him take on the most powerful Samurai in the history with an ordinary sword. Commander Cruger points out that Jack won. Commander Cruger challenges Jack to another lesson. They both suit up and begin to duel. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Mark Wright as Katana (voice) *Ryuji Sainei as Samurai Errors *The Command Center seen while the Delta Runners are coming back to the the Delta Command Megazord is the one from Dekaranger. Notes *This episode used footage from the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger episode "Samurai Go West"; as such, Ryuuji Sainei's scenes as Ban's (Jack's counterpart) Shinsengumi ancestor were preserved. *This episode marks the final time that an alien is found to be innocent by the judgement scanner. *Unlike the episode's counterpart where Red leaves but is stopped by the boss, Banban and Doggie don't have a big conversation as Jack and Cruger do. *Omega Ranger leaves the time portal in his light form. *Although never stated, it is possible that Katana suffered memory loss in his crash given that he doesnt understand the advanced technology of 2025 and calls the shrine "the land of his ancestors". See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.